El perro de mi vecino
by Laso
Summary: —Creo que le agradas a Akamaru —dijo contento—, es sorprendente, desde que lo recogí no le deja de ladrar a todo el mundo, yo soy el único que lo puede tocar, a mi mamá también le da miedo porque una vez intentó morderla.


**El perro de mi vecino**

_Sofía Cuevas_

Casi había olvidado cómo es que se le había hecho esa costumbre.

Shino llevaba viviendo tres meses en ese barrio, su familia se había mudado porque el trabajo de su padre le quedaba cerca.

Al pelinegro no le había molestado la idea, se adaptaba rápido a los lugares nuevos; pero las cosas se complicaron por los ladridos de un cachorro.

El perro había estado ladrando desde que llegaron, al principio no le había molestado, pero sus ladridos agudos hacían eco en su cabeza todo el día, hasta el punto de que no podía concentrarse en la escuela por la falta de sueño que le causaba escucharlo toda la noche. Más si al perro lo dejaban en el patio que estaba conectado con el suyo, que a la vez daba hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Una semana después, cuando pasaba por ahí, el perro se encontraba en el patio delantero y se había lanzado hasta la reja tratando de morderlo.

Shino, con toda la calma del mundo, se había detenido a verlo y le había tirado un pedazo de pan que llevaba para desayunar en el camino a la escuela.

El perro se le quedó viendo unos segundos, con desconfianza en la cara, hasta que olfateó el pan y se lo tragó de un solo mordisco, para después sentarse y mover la cola mientras esperaba, expectante, por otro pedazo.

Y esa fue la respuesta a sus problemas: comida.

Desde entonces, todos los días que pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a la escuela, Shino compartía un pedazo de su comida con el animal y éste se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Shino que, casi como si leyera sus pensamientos, había dejado de ladrar por las noches.

Esa mañana, como todos los días, llevaba el desayuno y estaba preparado para voltear y ver al perro tras las rejas del jardín, pero no lo encontró; como si al perro se le hubiera olvidado la rutina.

Levantó la mirada buscándolo y vio el motivo: su dueño.

Era un chico de su misma edad y estatura, con el cabello y ojos de color café, tenía una gran sonrisa y de ella sobresalían dos colmillos, "justo como un perro" pensó.

El castaño estaba jugando con el perro, lo empujaba y corría, mientras que el perro tiraba la mordida pero sin la intención de hacerle daño, entonces lo seguía y se paraba en dos patas para empujar a su dueño.

Ambos se veían muy felices y Shino se sintió hipnotizado por el juego, los ladridos del perro y la risa del castaño.

Entonces el perro pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, porque se detuvo y volteó a verlo a la vez que movía su cola y corría hacía él para quedar sentado, esperando su bocadillo matutino.

El castaño seguía sonriendo hacia el perro, hasta que se percató de la presencia de Shino; por un momento lo observó extrañado, aunque no sabía hacia dónde veía el pelinegro tras esas gafas de sol, pero después siguió sonriendo y se acercó.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó animado—. Mi nombre es Kiba.

—Shino.

Kiba asintió y desvió la mirada hacia su perro quien seguía viendo a Shino con la lengua hacia afuera mientras movía la cola.

Después volvió a ver a Shino quien no le había quitado la vista de encima.

—Creo que le agradas a Akamaru —dijo contento—, es sorprendente, desde que lo recogí (hace cinco meses) no le deja de ladrar a todo el mundo, yo soy el único que lo puede tocar, a mi mamá también le da miedo porque una vez intentó morderla.

Shino asintió pero no dijo nada, entonces lanzó un pedazo de tocino y Akamaru lo tomó y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, como si temiera que Kiba quisiera quitárselo; ambos chicos lo vieron y el castaño parecía cada vez más feliz.

—Ey —llamó nuevamente la atención del pelinegro—, ¿a qué escuela vas?

La rutina de Shino había cambiado nuevamente.

Ahora se levantaba un poco más tarde para ir a recoger a Kiba, quien siempre lo hacía llegar justo cuando daban el toque de entrada en la escuela y Akamaru cada vez parecía más cómodo con la presencia de Shino, hasta el punto de dejarse tocar por él.

Fue tanto así, que el pelinegro comenzó a salir con Kiba todas las tardes hacia un parque cerca de sus casas, donde llevaban a Akamaru a pasear. A Shino no le molestaba aquello, todo lo contrario: le gustaba mucho salir con Kiba y Akamaru.

El castaño se había sorprendido de que al pelinegro no le gustara hacer nada en particular y que no tuviera amigos con quienes salir, pero Shino solo dijo que no los había encontrado.

—Al menos me encontraste a mí —le respondió Kiba—, tú y yo somos amigos.

Y, aunque el castaño no logró apreciarlo bien, juraría que vio una sonrisa.


End file.
